My Promise
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: Matt goes to a deep Sleep and he promised he would come back well will he...?


My Promise...

Hey! Today is a story on a promise The DD Made to Matt and FYI here there will be many different things so don't judge me! SHORT STORY

-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Hello Children!' A big Lion digimon who is red in color and had big fangs and he was huge!

'Lewigimon...' Metalgreymon said has he protected Tai

'Oh so you know me huh?'

'Don't even try to touch them!' Weregarurumon said and he growled

'I DON'T CARE AND I THINK I WILL START WITH THE SMALL THERE!' He said and he looked at TK

'ANGEMON !' TK shouted and then Angemon flew to him but then Lewigimon threw him and made his attack ready. He was very quick…

'ETERNAL SLEEP!'

'TK!' Matt shouted and went to him and took the blow and fell

'MATT!' everyone shouted and then they looked at him

'UGH STUPID HUMAN! WHY DID YOU INTERFERE!' NOW YOU WILL SLEEP FOREVER!'

'Noo… Your… Attack…was nothing… I will sleep….but will be free one day…' Matt held his stomach and grinned

'TK…'

'Yes Matt…'

'Make a promise to me… You will be stronger… And a better person in you…' Matt said and went to sleep and disappeared

'MATT !'

'TK…' Tai went to him and looked at Matts crest laying on the Floor

'Matt...' Tai picked up the crest like it was a piece of Glass..

'LEWIGIMON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!' Tai said and he glowed with Matts crest and then the Digimon Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon Warp Digievolved and became Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and joined with Tai to become ONIMON (A/N Here I add Tai into it…'

'They fused…' TK said and looked at the Digimon

'To become…' Kari added

'Omnimon…'Izzy finished it..

'NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!' Lewigimon added and looked scared…

'WELL IT IS!' Omnimon said

'SUPREME CANNON!' Omnimon shouted and shooted The attack…

'NOO I CANNOT DIE…' Lewigimon flew in the sky to Data

'Well you just did' Omnimon then separated and became to Tai, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon again

'Matt…' TK said looked at the Crest Tai was holding

'I WILL KEEP YOUR PROMISE!' TK shouted holding the crest

'We too will make a promise to Matt…' Tai added and the others nodded

'Let's help Matt and TK!' Kari shouted

'Ok!' Izzy said

'I make a promise to Matt that I will be stronger and be a better soccer player and be courageous and when he comes back he will see a new Tai!' Tai held his crest and glowed

'I make a promise to Matt that I will be out going and not shy I will be a new Kari!' Kari held her crest and glowed

'I make a promise to Matt I will always Love Matt forever!' Sora held her crest and glowed

'Well I promise Matt I will be… be… A fighter and I will be a strong girl I will fight everything in my WAY!' Mimi said and everybody looked at her

'Well then I promise Matt I will be a better genius than he ever thought!' Izzy said and glowed

'I make a promise to Matt I will be clam and never nervous well…maybe sometimes!' Joe said and he glowed

'THIS IS OUR PROMISE TO YOU MATT!' Everyone said and then their crest beams shot into Matt's crest and the crest fell and Tai caught it and gave it to TK…

'Now its Matt's turn to remember his promise…' Tai said and kept his hands in his pockets

'We only have to wait…' Sora said and they all left

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

4 YEARS LATER!

Kari- _it's been a few years now since Matt left us and he still did not return and every one of us is waiting for him_

_Tai goes to a boxing club sometimes he thinks Matt's the boxing bag and he punches it very hard and he never stops and he also his keeping his promise to be good in football now when he plays football the ball is so strong it sometimes tries to break the net… We also have a weak net that's why…*giggles*_

_Sora is still waiting for Matt to come back thousands of people asked her out but she dint accept any offers she also kept her promise…._

_Mimi well I have no words she had totally changed if anybody comes and does anything to her friends she will knock them out cold… she also every time wears a ponytail and her clothes are till pink but a darker shade... She kept her promise_

_Izzy kept his promise he is now a genius he knows everything people in his high school are asking if he wants to go to colleague! …_

_Joe kept his promise he is now calm and gentle he also thinks he might get a clam and patient certificate!..._

_And I… I kept my promise I now am the president of the photography club I have thousands of friends…_

_And TK he stood strong and changed himself but he still misses his brother no matter what…_

'Hey Tai !' Sora walked in and greeted him

'Hey Sora ! wanna have lunch with me?'

'Why do you think I came here?!' She asked and sat near him and then everybody came Izzy, Joe and Mimi

'I brought some people…' Sora said and then they sat

'Hey Mimi no detention today?' Tai asked and laughed she laughed too and nodded a no

'Hey does everybody no what's today?' Sora asked and then everybody nodded

'Matt left us this day…' Mimi finished it and looked down and then everyone eyes widened when Tai hit the table hard he also made it crack

'THAT JERK HE SAID HE WILL BE BACK BUT HIS NOT…his…not. His not!' Tai voices went down and he started to cry and then he looked on top and sat down and then everyone had tears…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Hey TK!' Kari shouted she wore a big camera around her neck ( here it is big I change everyone here!) and her hair was in a small pony tail and he walked next to TK

'Hey Kari!' TK said has he took his Hat off and he had a little tears…

'Wait… Please don't cry I know what it is today but don't cry I don't like you like that!' She said and she comforted him

'Ok…*sniff* ill try…' He said and then some people came rushing in it was Davis, Yolei and Cody

'HEY KARI AND TK!' Davis and TK started to get along after they finished cleaning up the Digimon emperor… Now Ken is with them

'Hey!' He said with a Fake smile…

'Hey what's wrong with the little sad faces?!' Yolei asked and then Kari and TK smiled

'Nothing…' TK said and then everybody looked and then they forgot about it

'Let's go to the Digital world that will cheer you up!' Cody said and none of them knew about the story and then TK just went away

'HUH?' Davis asked and then Kari went after him…

'What's wrong with him?' Yolei asked and everyone did not know…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai's POV

'UGH MATT WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE ALREADY!' I said and I punched another boxing bag again and has a result it came back and hit me…

I started crying what could I do I missed him he was my best friend and I also kept his promise…

Sora's POV

'Matt…come…back..' I said while I was crying I missed him to I kept my promise I wanted my love to be back…

Mimi's POV

'TAKE THIS YOU FLRIT!' I punched another boy and then he fell on he ground and he said sorry and then I helped him get up he asked me why but I dint reply I just walked away and kept my hands in my pocket and I picked him up because he remembered me of Matt the blonds hair and the blue eyes could not go away…

Izzy's POV

'Matt…come on!' I said and I upgraded my computer and I lost concentration I wanted him to come back but It dint not work…

Joe's POV

'COME ON MATT I AM TIRED WATING!' I said and I was a little out of the calm zone…

Kari's POV

'Matt…' I said has I clicked every picture of me and my friends and I rememberd his promise but he was not back

TK'S POV

'MATT! YOURE THE WORST I KEPT MY PROMISE WHERE ARE YOU HUH I CANT SEE YOU WERE ARE YOU!' I said and I cried on the picture of my brother I could not handle it anymore…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Soo we are going alone to the Digital world?' Ken asked and then everyone nodded and then suddenly somebody knocked on the door and they were trying to act normal but it was TK AND KARI!

'Hey I thought your not coming..' Yolei asked but instead they gave a grin and came

'We brought some people to…' Kari said and the other DD came ..

'SO WHATCHA WAITING FOR LETS GO!' Tai said and everyone left..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'So we will just take a stroll..' Tai said and the Other DD left and then Davis asked TK something

'TK what's wrong with you?! You are acting weird!' Davis asked and then TK just

'It's nothing..' TK said and then he had his fist a little up to punch

'TK SOMETHING IS WRONG YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A JERK WHAT THE HECK IS WR…' Somebody interrupted him it was TK

'DAVIS!' He said and then he punched him hard and Davis flew back…

'OW… What was THAT FOR!?' Davis asked and Ken and the others helped him the Other DD were still walking..

TK just cried on his knees and then Kari helped him

'What's wrong TK I dint mean to get..' Davis was cut off

'Nothing.. its just that..' he said and then he took out a crest which had something blue in it..

'It's a crest…but it's not yours…' Yolei said and then TK finished it…

'It's my brothers…' TK had tears in his eyes when he said that…

'Brother…? I thought you were a only child…' Cody said and hen TK nodded a no

'I am not…' He said

'Sorry to say but is he…dead?' Ken said and then TK was going to punch him but then Kari stopped him

'Sorry… I will tell you it…' TK said and sat down and he told the whole story..

'Oh man…that's a sad story…' Yolei said

'4 years that a long time..' Cody said and then TK nodded

'Yeah…and Davis I am sorry I punched you..' TK was cut off

'No big deal I sometimes get on anybody's nerves..'

'Hope I dint do anything..' TK asked

'NO...' Davis said and then he held his lip..

'Davis show me!' TK shouted…

'uhhhh..' He said and then TK shouted again

'SHOW!' He said and then Davis removed his hand there has a cut which was bleeding every badly

'Aww man now I feel bad…' TK said and then Davis consoled him

'Anybody makes mistakes!' He said and then they hugged but somebody interrupted them…

'Guys its time…' Tai said and then everyone looked

'Lewigimon…' TK said and then Patamon flew on his head and everybody had their digimon with them

'Ready?!' Tai asked and then everyone nodded

Agumon digievolve to WARGREYMON

Gabumon digievolve to METALGARURUMON

Biyamon digievolve to GARUDRAMON

Patamon digievolve to MANGNANGEMON

Gatomon digievolve to ANGEWOMAN

Palamon digievolve to LILYMON

Tentomon digievolve to MEGAKABUTERIMON

Gamamon digievolve to KUDOMON

'Wow they are..' Davis said

'Beautiful…' Yolei completed.

'Can we hel..' Cody asked but then he was cut off

'I am sorry but no you only have to see… the OLD STYLE!' Tai said and everyone nodded and then Lewigimon came

'Hello we meet again..'

'where is Matt!" Tai asked but then he just nodded

'I kept him asleep soo defeat me… you have him'

'OK YOU ASKED FOR IT!' Tai said and grinned

FUSION DIGIEVOLE TO

OMNIMON

'THEY..' Cody said

'FUSION EVOLED..' Davis said

'TO' Yolei said

'OMNIMON!' Ken finished

'LETS DO THIS THING!' Omnimon shouted and then charged and he shot

'TRANSCENDENT SWORD!' Omnimon shouted and went next to Lewigimon and went through him

'We got you!' Omnimon shouted but Lewigimon just regenerated

'HAHAHAH I GOT STRONGER THE TIME YOU LEFT!' He said and looked back and hit his attack

'MORAL DESTRUCTION!' He said and then a black ball came and hit Omnimon down

'TAI!' Every one shouted but then Omnimon got up

'We are fine!' Omnimon said but Tai was not fine he was the one with the most damage…

'This is for you MATT AND TAI !' Everyone shouted and they suddenly glowed with their digimon

TK And Magnaangemon Biomerge to SERAPHIMON (frontier)

Kari and Angemon Biomerge to OPHANIMON (frontier)

Sora and Garudramon Biomerge to ZEPHERMON (frontier expect red)

Mimi and Lilymon Biomerge to ROSEMON (Data squad)

Izzy and Megakabuterimon to METALKABUTIERIMON (frontier)

Joe and Zudomon to KORIKAKUMON (Frontier)

'WOW!' Yolei said

'All of them fused with their digimon!'

'ALL!' Cody

'LETS GO!' Omnimon shouted

'LIGHTING ARROWS!' Ohpanimon shouted

'HOPE GATE!' Serahiphon shouted

'ROSE PETALS!' Rosemon shouted

'LOVE GLAZE' Zephermon shouted

'ICE BLADE!' Korikakumon Shouted

'ELCTRO DISCHARGE! Metalkabutierimon shouted

All the moves fused together and hit Lewigimon ( I changed the moves)

'YEAH!' all of them shouted

'NO!' Lewigimon shouted

'MY TURN! Omnimon shouted and went

'GOODNIGHT!' He said

'SUPRMEME CANNON!' He shot the cannon and Lewigimon became into Data

And everyone separated and became themselves…

'WE DID IT!' Everyone shouted

Everyone was fine expect one person

'TAI!' Kari shouted and picked her brother…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Ugh where am i?' Tai got up and stood a little

'Hey Tai you are fine and you are in the Digital world you guys put a big fight over there!' Davis said

'Who are you?!' Tai asked

'Oh man! Amnesia' Ken said and then Mimi came

'Ill handle That!" She said and she crunched her fists together

BHAM!

'MIMI!' Ken shouted

'Wait for it…'

'I AM HUNGRY' Tai said

'He's back!' Kari said and Tai got up

Then suddenly some force of light started to come from the Crest Of Friendship which was Matt's and then it went flying to somewhere and someone caught it and came…

'Could it be….' Tai asked

' MATT!' TK said and went running to his brother who was has tall has Tai and had his fronts swept to the left side and his hair left behind…

'TK! Your has Tall has a Tree ' He said and hugged his brother

'Is it really you?!' He asked

'Who else is so handsome?' He said and laughed

'Oh Matt I missed you! I kept your promise!"

'Yup I can see that!' He said and ruffled TK's hair

'IT IS MATT!' Everyone shouted and then Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken just followed

'Sora!' Matt said and hugged her

'Matt…. I kept your promise…I missed you…'

' I missed you too..' He kissed her and everyone just smiled

'Tai…Man I missed you!' Matt said and he tears coming up

'Me to bro me to!' Me said and they hugged

'Hey I fell some strength their!' Matt said

'Yeah I kept a promise remember..'

'Give it your best shot!'

'Ummm really…'

'Don't tell me your breaking your promise…'

'Ok I wont'

'I am ready when you are…'

'Ok then I am ready…AHHH!' Tai when Punched Matt and he went on the ground and his lip was bleeding a bit

'I am soo sorry!' Tai said and picked him up

'Thank you for keeping your promise..' Matt said and then gave a handshake to each other

'Kari…' Matt said and hugged her

'I missed you Matt…'

'Me too…'

Then Matt went to Mimi and she was very angry

'Uhhhh Mimi…Wow Mimi you changed…' He said changing the topic

'Yeah… HEY DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC!" She said and punched him on the other side

'THAT'S FOR NOT COMING… but u came anyway..' She said and picked him up and hugged him

'Izzy… You are a genius… I am guessing'

'No guessing Matt I am I kept the promise…' He said and hugged him

'Joe… Wow you look Clam'

'Ok….I CANT HANDLE IT AT THIS MOMENT I MISSED YOU MATT!' Joe said and hugged him

'Joe…' Matt said and looked at him

'And you must be…' Matt asked

'I am Davis Motomiya'

'I am Yolei Inoue'

'I am Ken Ichijouji'

'I am Cody Hida'

'Well I am Matt nice to meet you! Digi Destined"

'Thanks…'

'Well then lets go…' Tai said

'Yup MISSION KEEP PROMISE COMPLETE!' Kari said

'Well that was Our promise…' Sora said

'And My promise…'Matt said

Then they all had a good day….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HAHAHAH I ended it in ONE SHOT! 1 score for me and I ended it like a kids story… Bye see ya next time

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
